Max Goof
Max Goof is a one of the importants protagonist in Kingdom Hearts. He is a soldier from Disney Town and is the son of Goofy, a famous knight of Disney Castle. He and Sith were sent on a mission by King Mickey to exterminate Heartless and find a certain Keybearer. He now travels with Sith and Aros Soul to save the worlds from the Heartless and find Aros's missing father. Origin Max is an original Disney character who has made appearances as Goofy's son in the Goofy Movie's and the animated series' Goof Troop and House of Mouse. Appearance Max appears quite similar to his father, Goofy, although shorter and, of course, younger looking. He also has spiked hair, unlike Goofy. He wears a yellow vest, a large metal gautlet over his left arm (like Goofy's in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts), a chain necklace ending in a "micky head", baggy red-colored jeans and orange boots. Personality Athough his resemblance with Goofy may cause some to think otherwise, Max is actually quite different from his father in terms of personality. Max is quite sensible and quick thinking, always ready to carry out a plan. He is not nearly as clumsy as his dad, but, like Goofy, he has a strong heart and often pulls out unseen wisdom when things look the worst. He is, however, quite hot-headed and stubborn, often bragging to his enemies, even when he does not realize the true strength of his foes. Max is also a strong-willed companion, always quite loyal to his friends. He is proud to be a soldier of Disney Castle and even more proud of his heroic father. Weapons and Abilities Max, like his father, wields a shield for both defensive and offensive techniques. His shield is not round, like Goofy's, but oval shaped with a red X on it. Max often casts Ice spells to slow his enemies down or make his shield stronger. Spells Ice Buckler: Coats his shield in in ice, making it stronger. Blizzard Blade: Flings an Ice shield at an enemy. An excellent mid-range attack. Freeze Bomb: Casts a ball of ice energy at an enemy. It will freeze the enemy in place for a few moments. Blizzara Spinner: Spins in circles, shooting of ice energy when an enemy comes in contact for multiple hits. Blizzaga Ram: Coats his shield in ice and charges forward, plowing his enemies over. Story Sith and Max were enjoying life in Disney Town, when King Mickey suddenly gave them orders to find a boy, wielding a keyblade, in Blacklight City and help him exterminate the Heartless that were threatening the worlds. They were sent to Blacklight City, via magic portal. They searched the city until the discovered that the boy's name was Aros, and that he lived in an orphan home. They left a note in the mail for him, telling him to meet him at an abbandoned warehouse. At the warehouse, Aros met Sith and Max. They said that their king had a mission for them and had sent them to Blacklight to find a person who wielded a weapon called a Keyblade. Before the team could finish their story, a group of the Heartless attacked them. Aros, Sith and Max were able to fight them off after a short struggle and Sith explained that these creatures were known as Heartless. He and Max's mission was to exterminate the Heartless, but in order to do this, they would need the help of a Keyblade Bearer. Max mentioned that the Heartless prey on the hearts of the living as well as the Hearts of the worlds, thus Aros would have to use his Keyblade to seal the keyhole to the heart of his world. After a long battle with the Heartless, saving civilians, defeating the heartless general and sealing the heart of the world, the two explorers asked Aros if they would join them on their mission. Aros agreed, stating that he had always wanted to see other worlds and perhaps find his missing father. Sith told Aros that they could modify his Motor Blade to turn into a Gummy Ship, a ship that could be used to travle to different worlds. Using his knowledge of tecnology and with Max's instructions, Aros was able to modify the Motor Blade as Sith had said. Aros said farewell to his friends at the home and the he and the others teleported towards a new world on Aros's new Gummy Ship. Sith and Max accompanied Aros on adventures through the worlds they visited and helped him fight off Heartless as well as aid the natives. Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Party Members Category:Heroes